


nothing can keep me from loving you

by ineedtocrash



Series: song inspired oneshots/drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blaine is kind of dense, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtocrash/pseuds/ineedtocrash
Summary: Falling in love with Blaine was not part of the plan.





	nothing can keep me from loving you

**Author's Note:**

> it me again  
> this was me procrastinating from literally everything, even though it's like 2am right now.
> 
> song: not alone - darren criss
> 
> (seriously go listen to it if you haven't his music is incredible)

Sometimes, things are planned. And Kurt usually plans them.

But meeting Blaine wasn’t planned.

And becoming his friend was a little bit off script.

And falling in love with him was very, _very_ much not on the agenda.

He can’t say he minded, all that much. Though on the nights after Blaine leaves and everyone’s gone to sleep, his heart _aches_ for him. He’s surrounded by all of these people who love him but it’s not the same - they all have someone else they care for more. Finn has Rachel, his dad has Carole now, and most of the glee club is paired off with someone else every week. And the person he cares for most doesn’t even know.

On nights like these, it takes all of his remaining willpower to not call him on the phone. Ask him to come back. Spend the night.

But it was nights like these, he thrived off of. All of New Directions invited themselves to Kurt’s house while Burt and Carole were away, under the excuse of ‘practising before Nationals,’ but were instead watching movies on and around the couch. Puck and Finn were sprawled in front of the TV, Brittany and Santana cuddled up in the corner of the couch, Rachel in the middle and Kurt and Blaine cramped in the other corner. Everyone else had the decency to take a chair, and Kurt wished that Blaine hadn’t insisted he have a spot on the couch because it was getting increasingly hard to ignore the beating in his chest.

“Hey, what’s going on up there? I can hear you thinking,” Blaine leaned over and whispers, causing Kurt to shiver from the close contact.

“N-nothing, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” Kurt forced a smile and gave his attention to the TV screen — the movie had now been changed to _Moulin Rouge, when did that happen?_

Blaine draped his arm over one of Kurt’s shoulder and laid his head on the other, using his spare hand to pull the blanket closer. Kurt froze for just a moment, but a moment was long enough for Blaine to worry.

“You seem agitated today, are you sure you’re okay? You can tell me.”

Blaine’s breath tickled his neck and Kurt tensed up again.

“See!” he whisper-shouted, “Is it me? Am I too close?” Kurt furiously shook his head.

“No, I told you I’m fine—“

“Look, just go into another room and bone it out. I’m trying to watch,” Puck drawled, sending a glare their way.

“Maybe we should discuss this, Kurt. You’ve been kind of distant lately and I just—“

“Fine, you wanna talk? Let’s talk.”

Kurt wasn’t used to confrontation, and maybe that isn’t as good as he initially thought. He unraveled himself out of Blaine’s hold and dragged him upstairs to his room. The air only felt thicker now that they were alone, which made him start to rethink his decisions. Kurt took a seat on the bed, while Blaine remained standing.

“So,” Blaine started. His eyes were so trained on the floor it was almost as if he would be able to burn a hole through the carpet.

“So,” he responded thickly.

“I just don’t know what’s up with you anymore Kurt,” Blaine said after a moment’s silence, “it’s like you’ve…detached yourself. I know you. And I want you to be able to trust me with these things.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he said, his voice trembling, “it’s just, very hard to talk about.”

“Try me.”

Kurt took a deep breath.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“I'd think so.”

“I think I have, and it fucking _sucks_. It’s like I’ve surrendered everything I stand for to this one person who doesn’t even know how I feel, much less return said feelings. And I know they probably don’t, it’s not like I stand out as a worthy option all that much.”

Blaine took a step forward.

“Kurt, anyone would be so lucky to have you. Don’t doubt yourself or your self worth. We all care about you so much — I care about you so much, believe me.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hands in his, and kissed his knuckles. A flush of warmth spread through his body, sending his gaze to the floor.

“So, tell me about this guy,” Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile before starting, “I only met him recently. He’s really sweet and looks out for me, but he’s also really dense. Sometimes I don’t think he even notices I’m there.” 

“No offence, I think you can do better.” Blaine took a seat next Kurt on the bed, bumping their shoulders.

“Yeah, I probably can,” Kurt chuckled, “It’s you.”

“What’s me?”

“The guy I was talking about.”

“Oh,” Blaine paused, pondering his next move like a game of chess, “did you just say you could do better than me? You wound me, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m only joking, but yeah. That’s-that’s what I’ve been so weird about. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Hey, hey, no. It’s okay, I understand why you would’ve wanted to keep that to yourself. I’m sorry for pushing you to say something when you obviously weren’t comfortable.”

Kurt found himself shaking his head again, but ultimately losing focus and collapsing into Blaine’s open arms. Blaine closed himself around him, and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. They stayed like that for a while, like they were deprived from it for so long.

After a few moments, Blaine nudged Kurt’s chin with his nose, so they would be facing each other. Blaine leaned in, and stole a small kiss — hardly a brush of the lips, but still managed to leave them breathless.

He did so again, only more confidently, and the two teenagers found themselves yearning for more but were content with the way they were that night.

And falling in love wasn’t on the agenda, but it damn well worked itself out.

(Little did they know, Finn went to check up on them at some point. Instead, he just shut the door, because he knew he probably wasn’t welcome at that point.)


End file.
